


Runing away

by RoswellNM42



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: Takes place 1x05, what I thought of when watching that scene in the cabin between alex and kyle.Alex Manes/kyle Valentino one has seen this but me untill now, so forgive any mistakes.





	Runing away

Kyle always felt uneasy around Alex, even when they where in high school. Even when they were friends; when they were best friends.

"Because I was gay, People started to notice and you were afraid that if you were nice to me people would think you were gay too."

**" _You were afraid people would think you where gay, too."_**

Alex's words ring out, making Kyle even more aware of the fact that it's just the two of them there, in the cabin house. And it was true. It was the reason why they stoped being friends, the reason it got so far as throwing punches at prom. The whole reason why Kyle had to be the way he was in high school. The real reason he played the big macho guy throughout high school, around his friends. He couldn't help it. It was his way of dealing with things then. Even now he couldn't confront it. Denial was better, _easier._

He liked liz. loved her even. She was, after all, the one he lost his virginity to. But there was this other side to him, he never let anyone know about. Not even Alex, even though kyle knew it was the reason he treated Alex the way he did in high school. When everyone started to realise that Alex wasn't into girls, he knew it wouldn't be too long before people started talking about him. Before Alex noticed himself. He could never hide anything from Alex, that was another thing he couldn't handle. The way Alex could look at him and it was as if he was looking right into his soul. The way alex was the only one that could call him out on his bullshit.

" I dont know why I was like that."

He says, but he knows all too well. knew exactly why he was, the way he was. The way he taunted Alex in hight school. Kyle was looking away now, lost in his thoughts. Thinking back to a different time. It's what Alex said next that broke Kyle from his thoughts. And maybe just broke him a little inside, too.

"Oh please, I don't know if you've noticed but I've been throuhg a lot worse than your locker room taunting at this point."

And there it was, that admiration and hint of guilt and pain running throught Kyle's entire body. The guilt and pain of knowing Alex needed him back then, knew he needed a friend. What kind of a father Alex really had, what Alex would have to end up doing in the end - going off to war. And that admiration that he had for the airman, for being brave enough to go to war in the first place, to stand up to him at prom, and anyone else who dared to bully him in school for being gay. He wishes he had some of that courage that Alex seemed to always posses right about now.

That maybe he could admit, that even now looking at Alex, opposite from him, all he wants to do is tell Alex how much he _wants_ him, how much he _misses_ him, how much he _needs_ him. All he wants is for them to be friends again. And maybe more if hes being honest. To be able to press his lips up against Alex's own, like hes always wanted to. Confess all the emotions he had in school for the other man, that haven't gone away. To finally know what it feels like to press there lips together. To know what those lips taste like.

But instead he does nothing. Gets up and tries to keep busy with what he really came there to do, find out where this key belonged. It was easier to run away, again. Like he had done so many times as a teen. Especially from Alex manes. 

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read alone or as a prequel to the curious case of kyle vantenti, which can be found here: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228915/chapters/45720829


End file.
